Incredible Smash Bros. EXTREME/Cutscenes
The Story Mode, called Shattering Dimensions, is the main plotline for the game. Level 1: Mushroom Festival It was a good day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mailtoad had just arrived with an invitation to Mario and Luigi. It was from Peach, inviting them to come to the Mushroom Festival. Mario and Luigi begin to make they're way to the castle. (Playable characters: Mario, Luigi) Upon reaching the castle, Mario saw an airship flying overhead. The airship flew over to the castle and attacked it. Mario and Luigi, expecting it to be Bowser (again), leaped onto the airship, but instead they found Vilgax. He was attacking the castle to kidnap Peach for some reason. Mario and Luigi (well, Mario anyway) prepared to fight. (Playable characters: Mario, Luigi) (Opponent: Vilgax)﻿ After beating Vilgax, Mario and Luigi assist Peach, but Vilgax soon gets up and blasts the brothers away. He then grabs Peach and sets off with all of the Toads watching in fright. Meanwhile, at Bellwood, a newspaper blew onto the ground, and a teenaged boy named Ben Tennyson picked it up and looked at it, showing Vilgax kidnapping Peach. Ben decides to set off to stop Vilgax. Level 2: Danville Phineas and Ferb were making super cool robot armor with Isabella. Suddenly an airship appeared out of nowhere, this time it was controlled by Bowser. Bowser Jr. leaped out and fired a shot at Phineas and Ferb, which inverted they're colors, minus the outlines. Isabella was so scared she ran off.﻿ Ben Tennyson eventually made it to Danville and found an unconcious Luigi surrounded by odd creatures. (Playable characters: Ben) (# of enemies: 30) Luigi got up and got scared by Humongousaur (FYI, it doesn't matter if you do it with Swampfire or Spidermonkey, the cutscene always has Humongousaur) until he turned back into Ben. Luigi sighed in relief until he saw Dark Phineas and Dark Ferb, who have made a super cool EVIL robot armor army. The two followed them. (Playable characters: Ben, Luigi) Dark Phineas was shocked that Ben and Luigi beat they're robot armors and decided to fight them themselves. (Playable characters: Ben, Luigi) (Opponents: Dark Phineas and Ferb) The battle knocked some sense back into the brothers, turning them back from dark to normal. Phineas didn't remember what happened and Ben explained. Phineas then apologized, not wanting to be evil. Bowser's airship then flew back, this time with Isabella. The heroes followed the airship. (Playable characters: Ben, Luigi, Phineas and Ferb) (Opponents: Bowser) After beating Bowser, Vilgax landed on the airship and grabbed Isabella. He attacked the heroes and Bowser and then flew off in his own airship. The Ultimatrix then detected a dimensional disturbance. The entire city was falling apart! This couldn't be good. Level 3: Evergreen Forest Toad woke up, then remembered what happened back at the castle. He noticed Toadette, and woke her up. Toad explained what happened, and the two decided to set off. (Playable characters: Toad and Toadette) Eventually, the two Toads came across something big... something VERY big. It was a gigantic Pupdozer sleeping in the forest. Toad and Toadette looked nervous as they tried to sneak past it, eventually stepping on a twig, waking up Glamdozer. Before Glamdozer could attack, it was cut off by the slice of a sword, belonging to Link. Glamdozer got very angry. (Playable characters: Link, Toad and Toadette) (Boss: Glamdozer) After defeating Glamdozer, Link decided to assist Toad and Toadette. Category:Fanon Works